


Oceans

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Harkness Backstory, M/M, Ocean, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack remembers many shores
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oceans

Jack Harkness stood on an outcropping of rock, staring out to sea. He'd grown up by the shore, a hundred lifetimes ago, had lived by the sea, worked on it, died in it. Had seen the oceans of more worlds than he cared to count. And still he felt drawn to it.

Childhood memories were faint and murky these days, but he still remembered falling asleep to the sound of the breakers. Remembered a father telling him he'd been born with saltwater in his blood. 

There had always been the sea and the stars and there was nothing quite like being alone on the water with only the stars for company.

The sun was drawing low in the sky and he took off his sunglasses, squinting at the wide expanse of blue, tasting the salt, feeling the spray on his skin.

"Jack." Castiel's voice was gentle, drawing him out of his reverie.

Running a hand through his hair, Jack turned to face Castiel, his smile not quite covering the storm in his eyes. He carefully climbed down from the rock until his boots landed on the muddy shore. He went to Castiel and the angel put an arm and an invisible wing around him.

Jack could feel Castiel's questions bubbling beneath the surface, but they never passed his lips. Both men carried their own secrets , their pasts trailing behind them like the wake of a passing ship. Castiel knew he often looked to the sea, when they were on a world where he could do so; the why was somehow less important. It was something Jack did and that was all.

"The ship ready?" asked Jack, though he already knew the answer.

Castiel nodded. "We could stay a little longer, if you wished," he offered.

Jack looked out to sea again. "There's a storm coming in, we should probably go before it gets here."

Castiel didn't question it, though the weather on the horizon didn't look all that threatening. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the stars were starting to twinkle into view between thin wisps of clouds.

Jack didn't quite turn his back to the sea, a childhood habit he'd never fully shaken. walking away at an angle where he could keep an eye on the waves washing the shore. Castiel followed after him, putting himself between Jack and the water as if that would ease his mind.

Their small ship stood above the high water mark, on the edge of a forest. They'd done what they needed to do to help the folks nearby, and now it was time to go.

Jack hesitated a moment, looking back out to sea. Castiel squeezed his shoulder and walked past him, into the ship, getting it ready to go.

Taking one more breath of salty air, Jack closed his eyes and let himself remember this place, just for a moment. Soon enough it would fade into the background of memories and in time he'd likely forget. But for now he let himself feel.

Opening his eyes again, he stepped into the ship, making his way forward. He watched out the window as Castiel brought the ship above the treeline and took off over the waters, blue fading to black as they rose.

**

Two days later, as they were moving through interstellar space, Jack came across a box he didn't recognize. Castiel didn't exactly travel with a bunch of luggage, so he pulled it out, wondering if he should open it.

"It's for you," said Castiel quietly from behind him.

Jack glanced back at the angel. They didn't tend to give each other gifts. Physical things could be lost or stolen or just worn away by time. Jack did have a few stashes around the universe where he kept things that were important to him, as well as a few bank accounts, but usually he traveled with what was on his ship and hoped for the best.

Still, Castiel had obviously meant for him to find this. He sat back and opened the box, finding it full of little round bottles, each one half-full of liquid. Carefully, Jack picked one up and shook it, watching the water splash against the sides. He caught the tag and smiled as read it out loud: "Cardiff Bay."

He took another bottle, this one with pink-tinged water and labeled with the name of island where they'd spent a few weeks after some mechanical problems. Each and every bottle was carefully labeled and packaged, and while certainly some of them looked alike, he knew that each was different.

He looked up at Castiel, put the box aside, and stood up to kiss him. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"I know that these places mean things to you," said Castiel. He hesitated and pulled one more bottle out of his pocket. "I didn't know if you'd want this one."

Jack took it and looked at the label, feeling something ache in his heart.  _ Boshane Peninsula _ .

He carefully cradled the bottle in both his hands. Out of everywhere he'd traveled, that was one place he'd never dared to go. He took a breath, glancing at Castiel before removing the stopper. Closing his eyes he breathed in the scent of his birthplace.

Jack had never made much time for sentimentality. It was downright dangerous, in a life like his. But for a moment he allowed himself to feel and remember. Castiel put his arms around him and he stoppered the bottle again. "Thank you," he said softly.

Castiel kissed his cheek. "I know you'll drop that box off soon as you can, but I hope one day, when you need it, you'll pull it out."

"I will," said Jack, putting the bottle in with the others and closing the lid. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 700th fic O.o


End file.
